


Chef-d'oeuvre

by zenigel (Enigel)



Category: Testing
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/zenigel





	Chef-d'oeuvre

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Masterpiece - Do Not Delete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/82645) by [test_eel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/test_eel/pseuds/test_eel), [zenigel (Enigel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/zenigel). 



Ce chef-d'œuvre est déstiné á être traduit dans un tas de langues, á avoir au moins deux auteurs, á apartenir á une série et une collection.


End file.
